Una solitaria muñeca rota
by Nathy-Chan Tenshi
Summary: No soy más que una muñeca que usas para olvidarla, y el día que ella vuelva seré abandonada….Yo no tendré más uso para ti, y me dejaras triste… n uso para esta vida…..
1. POV Lucy

**Título: **Una solitaria muñeca rota

**Resumen: ** No soy más que una muñeca que usas para olvidarla, y el día que ella vuelva seré abandonada….Yo no tendré más uso para ti, y me dejaras triste… sola….Sin uso para esta vida_….._

**Recuerden que yo no soy dueña de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes…**

_Siempre me usas para olvidarte de ella…._

–Lisanna….– Susurraste entre sueños, yo te vi tristemente, ya sabía la verdad, la única razón que te acercaste a mí fue para olvidarte de ella, una muchacha que se fue al extranjero por estudios….

–Si tan solo hiciera bien mi trabajo….–Dije mientras me volvia a acomodar en tus brazos como todas las veces…Fingir que no sucedió nada

_Todos los días piensas en ella mientras me besas….._

–¿Sucede algo, cariño? – Pregunte mientras te daba un beso, pero tu rápidamente te separaste y me miraste con esos ojos culposos, con los que siempre me miras

–No….solo quiero estar un tiempo solo–Dijiste sin más dejándome sola, sentí unos brazos en mis hombros, al levantar la mirada vi como todos me miraban con _Lastima…._

–No preocupes Lucy, en estos días el Horno con patas siempre anda así– Me dijo Gray tratando de consolarme, yo solo le di una sonrisa falsa…..

–Claro, entiendo, no te preocupes– Dije antes de dirigirme a mi casa mojándome con la fría lluvia de invierno.

_Soportar que me digas que me quieres…sabiendo que no es verdad…._

–¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DICES LA PUTA VERDAD DE UNA VEZ NATSU?!, ¿Por qué no me dices que esto es solo un juego para ti? – Termine en un susurro antes de caer al frío suelo.

–No es verdad Lucy, yo te amo, te amo más que nada en este mundo, y nadie y nadie cambiara eso– Me dijiste, y ¿sabes que es lo más triste e todo? Que te creo, que me trago esas palabras sabiendo que no es verdad

_Sabiendo que cuando ella llegue solo es una cuenta regresiva para que me dejes…._

–Lisanna! – Gritaron todos a lanzarse sobre una peli blanca, podía ver las miradas de pena que me daba Levy, Gajeel y Gray….

–Lisanna no sabes cuánto te extrañe! – Gritaste para abrazarla.

Pude ver esa chispa de amor en tus ojos…. Una chispa que nunca fue para mí sino para _ella._

_Que después de un tiempo, me dirías la verdad y yo solo sonreiré_

–Lo siento Lucy, pero esto…. No funcionara– Me dijiste, en tus ojos se veía la pena que sentías, yo solo sonreí, y tú me miraste con asombro…. Después de todo yo desde el principio sabía la _verdad_

–Tranquilo Natsu, espero que Lisanna te haga feliz como yo no pude hacerlo– Dije mientras sonreías, tu negaste con la cabeza a lo que yo te mire sorprendida

–No es por Lisanna Luce…

–No mientas Natsu…– Te interrumpí sin borras la sonrisa de mi rostro– Se muy bien que empezaste a salir conmigo para olvidarte de ella y tranquilo no hay rencores–

_No hay rencores…._

–Siempre te amare– Susurre antes de sentir la fría hoja del cuchillo en mu cuello, mi vida no tiene sentido, ya no tengo utilidad…._nunca la tuve…_

Poco a poco la sensación de paz fue invadiendo mi cuerpo…. Y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro antes que todo se volviera **Negro**…

_Después de todo solo soy una triste muñeca que será utilizada por aquellos que esperan que su amor regrese, usada una y otra vez….._

_Después de todo solo soy una muñeca rota que esperaba que la ames…._

_Después de todo solo soy una muñeca…..manchada de __**Sangre**__…._

**Esto es lo más triste que eh escrito en mi vida…..**

**Es que tengo que mejorar un poco al redactar los sentimientos de la gente….**

**Espero que me puedan decir que tengo que mejorar, y todo eso….**

**Lo siento si no tiene final feliz, pero me siento con penita…..**

**Adios**

**Nathy-chan Fuera**


	2. POV Natsu

**Título: **Una solitaria muñeca rota

**Resumen: ** No eras más que una muñeca, que siempre espero cariño, amor verdadero, pero solo pudiste caer en mis redes, esperabas de mi algo que no te podía dar, sin embargo, soportaste mis mentiras sin importar que eso termino por romperte…..Dejándote sin vida….. /POV Natsu/

**Recuerden que yo no soy dueña de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes…**

_Trataba de olvidarla y fijarme en ti, pero se me hacía imposible…_

Y ahí te estaba mirando fijamente, tu bello pelo blanco y tus ojos celestes…

–¿Natsu? – De repente la imagen cambio, y era una rubia de ojos cafés, eras tú, no _ella_

–¿Qué sucede, Luce? – Tú me miraste fijamente ahora, pero luego negaste con la cabeza

–Nada, cariño– Me dijiste antes de besarme, no…. Eso no era un beso… Porque no significaba nada para mi…. Solo un rose de labios…

_Eras consiente que no estaba enamorado de ti, que mis palabras eran vacías, pero aun así, te conformabas con estar a mi lado…_

–Te amo Luce, ¿Lo sabes verdad? –

–Sí, lo sé– Tu voz sonaba seca, sabias que te estaba mintiendo, pero lo ignorabas, fingías que era verdad, como yo fingía quererte.

–Eres mi vida– Te susurre antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirme a tu lado.

–Solo soy tu mentira….– Susurraste, antes de acomodarte en mi pecho, sé que no esperabas que te escuchara, esperabas que estuviera dormido, como siempre

_Sabías que al besarte me imaginaba a ella…._

Cerraste mis labios con los tuyos en un feroz beso, con amor que solo había de tu parte, me mordiste mi labio e inevitablemente

–Lisanna– Gemí, al ver mi error te mire, tu hiciste que no lo escuchaste, pero sé que lo hiciste, por el dolor que se vio en tu mirada, tu no llorabas, pero tu mirada te delataba.

_Soportabas las miradas de lastima de los demás…_

–Lisanna! – Gritaron todos abarcándola en un abrazo, vi tu sonrisa triste, sabias que todo estaba por terminar, toda mi mentira, estaba por agotarse, vi como Gray se acercaba a ti y ponía sus brazos sobre tus hombros, y te dedicaba una mirada de lastima, a lo que tú le negaste con una sonrisa en tu rostro

–Lisanna, no sabes cuánto te extrañe! – Grite mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella, ignorándote totalmente, ignorando tu _dolor…_

_Sabías que todo termino… y lo aceptaste con una sonrisa_

–Lo siento Lucy, pero esto…. No funcionara– Te dije tu solo me sonreíste mientras me abrazaste, sabía que te estabas rompiendo, y también sabía que eras muy amable como para llorar

–Tranquilo Natsu, espero que Lisanna te haga feliz como yo no pude hacerlo–

–No es por Lisanna Luce…– Trate de negarlo, pero tu soltaste una carcajada

–No mientas Natsu, sé muy bien que empezaste a salir conmigo para olvidarte de ella y tranquilo no hay rencores– Me dijiste antes de salir de la sala, era tarde y no había nadie en el colegio, más que seguro te irías a tu casa…. Donde solía dormir

_Jugué con tus sentimientos, y no me di cuenta que terminarías rompiendo…._

Me encontraba en mi casa, tranquilamentehasta que sonó mi celular

–Aló–

–**Natsu ven a la casa de Lucy, ahora**– Sonó al otro lado la voz quebrada de Gray, me preocupe, para que mentir, sabía que no era nada bueno, al escuchar a Gray llamarme por mi nombre

–¿Qué sucedió Gray? – Pregunte angustiado, él simplemente me corto. Me levante enseguida tome mis cosas y me dirigí a tu casa.

Lo que vi a fuera no me ayudó mucho, vi a Gray, quien tenía a Juvia en sus brazos, Jellal estaba tratando de consolar a Erza igual que Gajeel a Levy, tu casa estaba rodeada de carabineros…

–Laxus ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunte a tu hermanastro, quien estaba abrazando a Mirajane

–Encontraron….a…Lucy….Muerta– Respondió, quede congelado, hasta que un grito de pena de Mira me saco de mí en sueño

_Nunca encontraste una salida a tu sufrimiento, me dijiste una vez…_

Sin importar que los carabineros me trataran de detener entre a tu casa, y ahí estabas, en medio de la sala de estas, donde tantas veces jugamos, reímos, estabas tú en medio de un charco de sangre tu pelo rubio, ahora era casi café rojizo, tenías una herida en tu cuello y un cuchillo en tu mano, sin embargo tu rostro tenía una expresión de paz y tu rostro una bella sonrisa….

_Después de todo solo eres una pequeña muñeca que esperaba amor y no te lo supe dar…._

_Una pequeña y frágil muñeca que cayó a manos de un ser quien no supo valorar su pequeño y frágil corazón…_

_Después de todo eres una triste y solitaria muñeca que encontró la paz en la muerte_

_El mundo destruye las cosas bellas e inocentes, y tú eras una bella e inocente muñeca de porcelana…_

_Despues de todo eres una pequeña e inocente muñeca de porcelana manchada de….__**Sangre….**_

**Okey, espero que te guste la continuación, y espero que sepas que lo hice por ti…. Si tú ya sabes quién eres así que no voy a dar nombres….**

**Okey sé que Natsu es muy OCC, pero de otra manera no serviría la historia, pobre Lucy me dio penucha usarla de esta manera, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo depre….**

**Sayonara**

**Nathy-chan fuera**


End file.
